


[灵洋]乡下小洋进诚记 下

by CoralVelvet



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralVelvet/pseuds/CoralVelvet





	[灵洋]乡下小洋进诚记 下

*灵洋   
*预警：ABO/私设多/同父异母/久别重逢/R18

 

01

 

李英超接过登机牌。

 

英国的留学生活勾勒得他身形愈发坚挺，硬朗的背部线条被灰色卫衣包裹地刚好。离登机还有一会儿，他下意识去摸衣服口袋，抓到了一大把糖果。

 

自从李英超分化成Alpha后就莫名失去了对糖果的热情，甜腻的糖球融化在烂的透彻的溃疡处，粘稠的蜜浆填满凹陷的皮肉，盖住白色伪膜，看着是好的，内里是痛的。

 

前段日子他顺利度过final周，一个宿舍的学长岳明辉劝他要出去转转交点朋友，多接触接触阳光，省的窝在小破宿舍里发霉。北京人喜欢给同身处异国的小弟操多点心，念叨起来就没完，从人际交往聊到自己的往事又说起国际联盟和叙利亚，李英超眼看他要说个没完，披上衣服就火急火燎地出门。

 

六月末的街道仍绽放着红白玫瑰。

 

老旧花店的墙上立着透明的箱子，红色边框上印着白色的英语，字体清楚而夸张，与还积着灰尘的墙缝格格不入。

“IN CASE OF LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT BREAK GLASS”

 

李英超对它一见钟情了，他喜欢顺从内心的想法，无论是将留学计划提前了三年还是击碎这扇可有可无的玻璃。

 

玻璃还可以被翻开，感情只有冲击才能走捷径来直通心脏。第一次的情感冲击发生在李英超得知李振洋喜欢他的时候，李英超执拗地认为哥哥只能是哥哥，弟弟只许是弟弟。他们能互相鼓励扶持，甚至在条件允许的情况下可以一起解决发情期。

 

但哥哥和弟弟永远不能是爱人。

 

送李英超去机场的那天下着倾盆大雨，两个人心照不宣地没有说一句话。在李英超下车的时候李振洋才忍不住喊了一声小弟。李英超装作没听见，在滂沱的雨里往前跑没有回头，他想李振洋眼里还会盈满水雾吧，毕竟他哭的时候只会不停地流泪。

 

白玫瑰被击碎了玻璃结界，泛黄的花瓣和带刺的茎暴露在空气里。第二次情感冲击发生在现在。李英超愣了，内心告诉他：你必须去找李振洋。

 

02

 

李英超回国的事情被自己刻意隐瞒了。他下了飞机发现周边的景物变得和记忆里不大一样，李英超在原地打转，徘徊到当年李振洋迷路的公交车站。公交车的站牌换了新的，亮的刺眼。李英超没做过多停留，意识回神的时候出租车司机在问他目的地。

 

李英超报了原来家里的地址，他心里在隐隐期待什么。

 

原来的住址换到了一个适合安居的小城，只有李振洋还留在这里上大学。李英超从父母那里听到李振洋虽然分化成了omaga，但早早和模特公司签了合约，经常会飞到英国走秀，可是他从来没有联系过自己，他在故意避开自己，又明晃晃地往上撞。李英超心有余念地想，如果李振洋的温柔都被藏在他不知道的角落里了呢？

 

熟悉的家门打开时，陌生男孩带着警惕的脸，后面跟他长相极为相似的男孩躲在了身后。李英超尴尬地摆摆手，不好意思，敲错门了。原来是他在自作多情，不存在狗血剧中为你守住我们的回忆的剧情。李英超接连地往嘴里塞着糖果，居民楼的灯火一盏盏地熄灭，他伸手去摸到了空空的口袋。本市的温度这个时候并不像入夏，来自东南的风也不至于让李英超从另一个口袋里拿出手机时瑟瑟发抖。

 

李英超翻出那个三年没有拨过的电话，他仍留存一点私心，电话对面会是李振洋，一定是他。

 

电话铃声持续了很长一段时间，长到李英超又对自己失去了信心。

 

后来李振洋的声音隔着千里传来，他半试探地说，“小弟吗？”

 

李英超在电话被接起的那刻好像刚从云中踩在地面上，他深深呼吸了一口新鲜的空气，甚至产生幻觉李振洋就站在眼前，久别重逢的声音感动得他想落泪。李英超哽咽住，问他：

 

“李振洋，你在哪儿啊？”

 

03

 

李英超赶到那条他并不知道的街道时李振洋正蹲在路灯下抽烟，昏黄的灯光晕了他半张脸，在下眼睑投出一小片被温柔笼罩的阴影。李振洋听到脚步声回头看见李英超，他好像很高兴，整个脸颊都是通红着的，笑得与当年如出一辙，摇摇晃晃地站起身熄了烟。

 

“你喝酒了？”李英超过去搀住他，闻到浓烈的啤酒味。李振洋反握住他的手，低下头蜻蜓点水似的在李英超的额头上落下一吻。“你喝酒了。”李英超同时落下结论，还没来得及做一步动作就被李振洋拉着顺着街道往前跑，“冲呀！”李振洋突然大喊一声加快了速度，李英超恍然间回到了初中时期，李英超拉着因为赖床迟到的李振洋赶公交一样，只是现在他在后面，跟着李振洋跑。

 

天空突然下起雨，淅淅沥沥地给他们做背景板。李英超觉得挺浪漫的，有意放缓了速度。结果雨势渐大，离别那天的倾盆暴雨再次打下来的时候淋得李英超睁不开眼睛，李振洋另一手挡在头顶上带着他一路冲回了他的出租屋。

 

李振洋的白衬衫被淋透了，紧实的肌肉在几乎透明的布料上若隐若现。他额头上的头发湿漉漉地搭着，水滴顺着颧骨淌下来。李英超才仔仔细细地观察起来李振洋，模样和小时候没差，只是慵懒刻在了他骨子里的，举手投足都迷人而性感，尤其是碰完水，很像刚出海的人鱼。他手足无措地站在门口，李振洋手里拿着吹风机让他脱鞋进来的时候才有了动作。

 

场景好像在不断地重复。

 

李英超换好了李振洋的睡衣，闭着眼睛感受着热风不断吹来，到脖子上却是冰凉的，当时他给李振洋吹头发的时候，他会不会也是这么想的？

 

吹风机停下在耳边的轰鸣时李振洋还是湿着的，他整个夜晚都很兴奋，收起吹风机时还哼起了歌。

 

“李振洋儿，原来的房子……是你卖出去的吗？”李英超小心翼翼地提出疑问，他又在期待听见不同于内心的答案了。

 

李振洋停下手里的动作偏过头回答他，“租出去了。”

 

“因为没有你，所以它们一点也不重要。”

“对吧？”

“反正不是你。”

“总之不是你。”

 

04

 

李英超感觉耳边的轰鸣又响起了，漩涡风暴把他卷到台风眼，有海浪迎面扑开缭绕的迷雾，一颗心在强烈地跳动。他不假思索地把李振洋摁倒在床上，狠狠地亲吻着他，舌头扫刮着李振洋的牙齿、舌尖，李振洋被突如其来的龙舌兰酒香围得上不来气，他被李英超带到海下，意识迷迷糊糊地想着，啊，小弟是Alpha吗。

 

李振洋颈后的抑制贴被掀起，橘子香气顺从地被龙舌兰酒香包裹住，李英超顺着他的下颚线吻到胸前。衬衫被撕开，李英超拢住他后倾的身子，吮吸着他的奶头，齿尖嗑在将来会泌奶的孔上，激的李振洋头皮发麻，乳晕染了一圈连一圈的嫣红。“哥哥被操过吗？”李英超忽的发问，李振洋从情迷意乱中抬起头去吻李英超，咬着他的下唇回应，我只喜欢你。

 

喜欢不行，你得爱我。

 

李振洋把李英超又淋湿了，黏糊地拥住他，感受李英超由下自上地耸动，把他的性器一寸寸地送进温暖潮湿的穴里。他快死了，他在海面上如溺水一样翻腾，李英超才是深海人鱼，他拽住他的脚腕，吟唱致命的歌谣。哥哥，你看，你发大水了。李英超的手指抚过他的臀缝，乳白的液体被抹在嘴唇上、腹肌间的沟壑里。

 

李英超撞着李振洋的下身，李振洋指尖泛白地抓住褶皱的床单，又松开。李英超注意到李振洋手上的小动作，将他两只手扣在了他的头顶。李振洋呜呜地被撞的说不出话，他紧闭着眼睛，额角的水不知道是汗还是雨水，李英超说得对，他像是发大水了，身下的洞穴不受控制地接连涌出热流，浇在自己的内壁和李英超的龟头上。他的脚趾自虐似的蜷缩到脚掌痉挛，再用力地伸直，想在水面露出头。李振洋感到内壁被撞出了一条缝，被凿裂了一条口子，而粗大的性器还在往里挤。李英超担心李振洋会害怕，他亲吻着李振洋眼角的泪水，李振洋感到龙舌兰酒香浸入他的每个缝隙。

 

原来海水是龙舌兰酒。

 

李振洋闷哼一声，前面的性器蹭着李英超的腹肌突然射出了精液。性快感没能掩盖住性器体内成结的疼痛，他们什么也没有说，一切却了然于心。生殖腔被喷满了白灼，李英超刚想抽出性器被李振洋拦下。李振洋瘫在一起潮湿的床单上好像化成一滩海水，他让李英超抱紧他。

 

05

 

翌日的日光如利刃劈开了云雾，铺面撒进李振洋和李英超的出租屋里。

 

床上空无一人，医院到多了两个身影。

 

怀了孕又着凉感冒的李振洋正被李英超训斥地抬不起头。


End file.
